


Stolen Moments

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui tries to convince Felicia to spend the morning in bed with her, but it doesn't go quite like planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

   The plains of Nohr were bleak and barren for as far as the eye could see, gusts of wind rusting only through patches of dry grasses and dead tree limbs. Save for a few variations of tumbleweed, there was nothing that could be called native flora. Just like the vegetation, the wildlife was sparse as well. Not much could survive the conditions, and only a few packs of feral dogs could attempt to live off the land.

   There were certainly no birds singing melodies in the mornings, so when Kamui awoke it was to a somber quiet. But she had grown accustomed to the gentle hush of the early hours, finding solace in the calm they provided.

   Unlike the days when her siblings visited, she had the luxury of waking when she pleased. Golden rays filtered through the curtains and provided just a few whispers of heat to the room. For she was in the mountains so it was never truly warm to begin with. Kamui eventually stretched her arms above her head and rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes, enjoying her own slow process of waking up. Even as much as she adored seeing her family, it was wonderful to have some mornings to herself. There were no early wake up calls, and definitely no jarring ice spells from Flora and Felicia to aid in the process.

   Kamui mused for a moment as her thoughts caught on the latter sister. She then untangled herself from the warm embrace of the sheets and sat upright, letting her gaze traverse the room. It was surprisingly empty. As inept as Felicia was with most things, the maid had an uncanny knack for knowing when she woke most mornings. She often cited it as her most useful skill.

   But seeing that Felicia wasn’t appearing with her normal morning cheer, it was up to Kamui to seek her out. She sucked air through her teeth as she padded barefoot across the wood floor, cursing herself for not grabbing slippers beforehand. Fortunately she didn’t have to venture very far. After moving into the servant’s corridor she found Felicia struggling with a tray of tea.

   She stood with her back to Kamui and muttered to herself as she tried to fix the arrangement of the cups and saucers. Sugar coated the bottom of the tray as it spilt from the bowl, the glassware coloration was off as it from two different sets, and that was only the beginning of the problems. Had Jakob been present he would probably faint at the sight. Well, he would reprimand Felicia and then promptly faint.

   Kamui only smirked, moving forward to wrap her hands through the frilly white cloth that adorned Felicia’s hips. A surprised gasp instantly flew past Felicia’s lips and she nearly dropped a saucer. It teetered precariously on the edge of the tray before she moved it back. But unlike Felicia who was still trying to fix the arrangement, the plating did not matter much to Kamui. There was something far more important in front of her. Kamui was rather preoccupied with the collar of Felicia’s uniform, pulling it down just enough so that she was able to plant a few kisses along her neck.

   “Oh Lady Kamui can’t you see I’m trying to prepare your breakfast?” Felicia responded with a whine as she tried to ignore Kamui’s roaming hands.

   “I -ahh- have to practice if I’m ever going to better my skills,” she added as tried to keep her focus on the cutlery, not the devilish manipulations of the woman behind her. But Kamui only huffed at the statement.

   “You don’t need to worry about the meal Felicia,” Kamui murmured into her strawberry blonde locks. “You’re a fine maid just the way you are.”

   Felicia was in disbelief. Her many clumsy mishaps would most certainly be evidence that she was not a fine maid. More money was spent on replacing broken plates then any other noble house, she was sure of that. Felicia wanted to retort, but Kamui was getting more persistent in her actions and it was hard for her to stay focused on her duties.

   One of Kamui’s hands had descended past the hem of Felicia’s skirt, caressing the bare skin that her tights did not cover. Her fingertips drew non-sensical patterns on the skin, while the other hand was curled gently around the side of Felicia’s neck. Kamui held her head to the side as she planted love bites, getting just a bit rougher as she moved lower. Much to Kamui’s satisfaction, the culmination of these actions were able to elicit a soft moan from Felicia.

   “Let’s take your mind off work shall we?” Kamui said with smile as she turned Felicia around and led her back into her room. “No more worrying about the organization of plates, silverware, or teacups.”

   “It’s just you and me,” she added as they finally reached the bed.

   Felicia flashed a smile as she followed. As much as she knew she should have continued to fix breakfast, it would be useless trying to ignore how badly she wanted this as well.

   She had always harbored feelings for her lady, even though it was highly frowned upon in this society. The social hierarchy that dominated cultural norms had been instituted for centuries. People could not fraternize with those above their station. It was unheard of. Fortunately for Felicia, Kamui didn’t let taboos dictate her emotions.

   Now tangled up in each other, they both tried to tug and pull the clothes that were in the way. Kamui was far easier to undress, as she only had a robe and pajamas on. Nothing formal. Felicia on the other hand was still dressed in her full uniform. Under Jakob’s instruction there was nary a hair out of place, not a single detail missing from the outfit. Kamui knit her brow as she struggled with every bit of fastening and lace. No matter how often she undressed Felicia she still had trouble.

   But time was a precious commodity and they both knew it. Since Kamui was usually busy with tutelage and training, they had to make the most of their moments together. So there was no room for fumbling. Felicia only laughed at Kamui’s inept hands and moved them away. She then rolled Kamui to her back and laid a trail of kisses down her chest. Felicia moved past her sternum, her stomach, and eventually past the curls that covered her sex.

   Kamui was a writhing mess above her, pleading and begging for her to continue. Now Felicia was never one to disobey her lady, years of training instilled that within her, but she certainly could take her own initiative in the bedroom. A bit of insubordination excited her. Felicia let her hands caress her hips, and placed love bites back and forth on her thighs, all to increase Kamui’s frustration. She would draw this out, make that frustration last longer. Felicia glanced up for only a moment, and it was simply wonderful to see so much pleasure across Kamui’s face. Eyes closed, eyebrows knit just so, lips parted as her labored breathing passed them.

   She was finally about to give into Kamui’s pleading when she heard the distant squeak of floorboards. The very familiar squeak of floorboards that occurs when someone is in the servants corridor. And there was only one other person that would be heading this way.

   “Jakob!” she said in a shocked whisper, mind going blank as she stared at the expanse of Kamui’s bare form. Kamui came crashing down from her high and snapped back into the reality of the moment. Both hurried to fix the blankets, and find Kamui’s clothes. As the doorknob clicked out of place, Kamui simply shoved Felicia off the bed and finished arranging herself by the time the door was open. Felicia shot her dagger eyes from the ground as Jakob waltzed into the room.

   “Felicia I cannot believe what I saw in the hallway you- Oh my, Lady Kamui I did not realize you were still not up yet,” Jakob said with a start. “I assumed I’d find Felicia in here cleaning.”

   “Well she did bring me breakfast but unfortunately forgot the scones,” Kamui replied with airy nonchalance. “She went back to grab some from the kitchen.”

   Jakob frowned. “How did that girl forget such a thing? Oh I do hope she’s been serving you well enough my Lady.”

   “She’s been serving me _quite_ well, don’t you worry,” she replied as Jakob turned to leave.

   There was something that sounded like a stifled laugh as Jakob exited the room but he paid no attention to it.


End file.
